This invention relates to coupling, and in particular to a pin-joint coupling, wherein three or more interrelated components are connected together in articulated operative arrangement. The invention provides a facile means for removing one of the components without disturbing the operative relationship of the other components.
Gas insulated circuit breaker units of extremely high ratings can have three or more circuit interrupters arranged in series relationship. Each interrupter is provided with a pull-rod, with adjacent interrupter pull-rods being connected together for the synchronous operation of all of the interrupters. The gas insulated circuit breaker unit is assembled and adjusted in the factory and shipped as a unit to the site for installation. In the factory, it is usual to assemble each interrupter individually and adjust the position of its associated shock absorber and over-travel stop for proper stroke of its associated contact and also equalization of the angular motion of the operating crank about a vertical line through the axis of the shaft about which the crank pivots. An acceleration spring and its retainer is installed on each pull-rod and connected by coupling to the operating crank. The acceleration spring is adjusted to its proper compressed length for securing of the interrupter contacts. The adjustment of the spring is accomplished by removing the coupling, and removing or adding adjusting washers on the pull-rod so that the compressed length of the accelerating spring is adjusted to its proper value.
After the adjustment of each interrupter is made individually, the interrupters are connected together and inserted as a unit into the enclosure. Since it is most important that all contacts of the associated interrupters make and break simultaneously, the final adjustment of the connecting turn buckles must be made to ensure that all spring loads on all operative cranks reach their over-travel stops at the same time. After this is achieved, all turn buckle adjustments can be locked in place and should not thereafter be changed, either before or after delivery to the customer.
Interrupters are inserted into the tank from one end of the enclosure and removal from the enclosure is usually in the reverse order of insertion. It is essential that provision be made to disconnect interrupters from each other without disturbing either the final adjustment within the enclosure or the final adjustment of the pull-rods between interrupters.
It is the general subject of this invention to disclose a type of pin-joint coupling for three or more components which are interrelated and which not only accomplishes the joining of the related components but also permits disconnecting one component from another component without interrupting the adjusted relationship or operation of the components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pin-joint coupling arrangement which provides an articulated connection between components.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a relatively simple pin-joint coupling arrangement for a plurality of interrelated components which facilitates the releasing of one component from the other.